Rising Moon
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What if Bella caught Edward cheating? After Eclipse. Doesn't go to BD. R


**_A/N: I have to get this idea out!_**

**_Story: Rising Moon_**

**_Pairings: Bella and Alec_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: This is somewhat similar to Angel of Death but not really. What if Bella caught Edward kissing another girl? What would happen to her?_**

**Bella:**

I was in my happy place with Edward. I arrived at the Cullen house to notice it empty of all cars. Maybe the Cullens were hunting. I rang the doorbell. Alice answered.

"Bella, do not go to Edward's room," Alice said with a pained look on her face.

"Why not?" I asked curiously. But, I didn't care. Today, I wanted to see Edward.

So, I went to his room anyway. I opened the door and saw froze. Edward was kissing another girl. I couldn't move. He was cheating on me! I quickly ran down the stairs to see Alice.

"Told you," Alice said quietly.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked.

"Bella, that was Amanda. She is a mind controller. She's done it to Emmett by making her kiss him and because of that, Rose has disappeared. Emmett is looking for her," Alice said.

"What about Jasper and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Nope, and she won't be at all," said Alice.

"That's just the thing, Alice. If Edward truly loves me, he would be able to resist. I'm leaving. Don't try to look for me," I told Alice. I needed to get away.

I ran to my truck and slammed the door shut. Then, I pulled out of the driveway. When I got to my house, I saw the cruiser gone. Charlie was probably fishing. I ran upstairs and stuffed a bunch of clothes into a suitcase. Then, I wrote three notes.

First, I wrote a note to Charlie. I wrote:

_Dad, _

_Edward has shattered my heart for the last time. I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving._

_Love, Bella_

The second one was to the Cullen family.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_Thank you for loving me like a daughter. But, Edward has hurt me and I'm leaving._

_Good bye,_

_Bella_

Finally, I took out a knife and slashed open my blood vessels. I dipped my pen into my blood and wrote:

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm leaving. You have broken me for the last time. Don't try to look for me. I love you with all my heart, though I doubt you feel the same way._

_Good bye forever, Edward._

_Bella_

I then dropped the first letter to Charlie on the kitchen table and the rest into the post office. Then, I went to the bank and found out I had twenty thousand dollars in college fund money and a little over one thousand in my regular account.

I withdrew all of it, and froze both bank accounts. Then, I froze my credit cards. Don't need them where I'm going.

I drove furiously to Seattle International Airport. I parked my car and hurried to check in with my luggage.

"I need one ticket to Volterra, Italy, preferably leaving today," I said to the receptionist.

"You're in luck. We have one ticket, leaving in thirty minutes. That will be two thousand dollars," said the receptionist.

"Hold on," I told her and carefully dug two thousand dollars out of my purse. I handed the money to the receptionist.

"Thank you, have a nice flight," she told me.

* * *

I was sitting on the airplane, wondering what would happen to me. Edward just hurt me. I wanted to go to Volterra and ask the Volturi to kill me. I want them to put me out of my misery.

If Edward was truly my mate, he wouldn't have been able to leave me before, nor would he be able to kiss another girl. He couldn't resist, which means he isn't my mate. The same thing happened to Emmett which caused Rose to leave.

Carlisle and Jasper are truly mates with Esme and Alice, since they both resisted the vampire Amanda.

After seven hours, the captain called, "This is your captain speaking. We are landing in Italy. The temperature is beautiful and the local time is 2 pm."

I got off the plane, and claimed my baggage. Then, I hailed a taxi.

"Volterra Castle, please," I told the taxi. He nodded and took me there.

I handed him money and went inside. I knew this place, so I knew where to find Aro.

I saw Gianna, the receptionist. "Take me to Aro," I told her.

"I'm sorry, but tourists must book their tour before they come," said Gianna.

"Look, I know what vampires are. Just take me to Aro," I said.

Gianna nodded and took me to the throne room.

"Master Aro, this girl claims that she knows what vampires are," said Gianna.

"Aro, Bella Swan here," I proclaimed.

"Ah yes, young Bella. Where is your mate Edward?" asked Aro.

I stared into his eyes gloomily. "He's no longer my mate, Aro. He cheated on me. I want to become a vampire and join the Volturi," I said.

"Excellent. Apparently the Cullen family is breaking up. Rosalie Hale joined us just earlier," said Aro. "Rosalie?"

I gasped. Rosalie strolled out. "Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella, Emmett cheated on me by kissing a girl. Now I am here with the Volturi who have been kinder than the Cullens. I even found my true mate with Demetri. What are you doing here?" asked Rosalie.

"Edward cheated on me! So I came here asking to join. We could make up. Sorry I displeased you," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We are on the same page here. We both felt dishonesty from our boyfriends. I have sort of healed, but I don't know about you," said Rosalie.

"I healed. Rose, could you change me?" I asked. Then, I noticed her eyes. They were red.

"Rose! You aren't drinking animal blood," I said.

"I don't want to. I am a vampire; I should drink any type of blood. You should, too," said Rose.

"OK," I said.

"And about that, I will change you, if that's all right with Aro," said Rose.

"Fine by me," Aro proclaimed.

"OK," said Rose and I followed her to the changing room.

* * *

**Done!**

**NOTE BENE:**

**ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE EXTREME OOC! DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T STAND!**

**A.**


End file.
